Obsession take 2
by use2b2t2
Summary: Deatheater Severus Snape gives himself up to Aurour Hermione Granger ***Repost, filling out the story as requested. Rated M for adult situation


**I do not Own Harry Potter. JK does and I make no money from this.**

AN I deleted the original as a reviewer noticed an exclamation fest. A couple mentioned it as being a bit bare so I have filled it out. I hope you enjoy take 2.

**PARENTS: Adult themed situations. You have been warned!**

Obsession (take 2)

Severus Snape, Ex-Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts, and Death Eater sat in a muggle dance club watching the muggles gyrate and dance with one another to the loud techno beat. He watched them living life with no care or concerns. He sighed as he sipped on his glass of Long Island Ice Tea. If only they knew a mere ten years ago their very lives were in jeopardy.

He sat at a table alone dressed in black trousers and a silk black shirt to blend in. He glanced up and noticed a couple of muggle girls dressed in the Goth craze looking at him. He glared at them and they turned away. He was not here for female companionship.

He was tired. Tired of running. All he wanted to do was disappear after the Final Battle and live a life of his own. A life with no master to command him.

And yet the Aurors pursued him.

He was sure that he would have been freed when Harry Potter told them about the memories he had shared with him. After Voldemort's snake bit him and the Golden Trio was there to watch him die, sharing the memories with Lily's son. They left him in that shack to do what had been destined to them.

And they were successful, bringing down the Dark Lord. He had healed himself and watched as Harry Potter defeated Voldemort.

He thought that his "death" would set him free. Apparently not, as he had been pursued for the last ten years. Every time he thought that he had outwitted his pursuer, he was discovered and forced to move.

The years of running had changed him as he realized that he had no life to speak of.

Ah what he would give to drink a glass of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey one more time. But that was not to be. He was giving himself up tonight. He decided that it was time to face his crimes.

He noticed a young woman with chestnut brown hair wearing skin tight black jeans and a very revealing white halter approach him and clamped a charmed bracelet on his arm.

"You could use your wand Professor Snape, but I assure you it would be useless." The woman told him.

She turned and glared at the young men that had been pursuing her most of the night. Severus turned to she what she was looking at. The men noticed the darkly dressed man and immediately changed directions.

He said nothing as she produced a bottle of Old Ogdens and poured themselves a drink as she sat down beside him

"Merlin, they have been after me all night." She irritably told him as she pushed a badge over to him and he picked it up. "Hermione Granger, Aurour First Class"

"So Miss. Granger I assume that it has been you pursuing me all these years?" He sneered at her as he pushed the badge back.

"No, not at first." She lightly replied. 'For the first three years, it was the Ministry's main intent to find you. After all we did not find a body, though I watched you die. After a while, the Ministry closed the case and assumed that you were dead. I retained my Aurour rank and moved to the Unspeakables. Imagine my surprise when I was shown the Book Of The Veil and that your name was not listed."

Hermione looked to him. "And then I became obsessed with finding you. It cost me a job as an Unspeakable and I set the Department of Magical Law Enforcement into a spin. They wanted to fire me, but being part of the Golden Trio prevented them. After all of the Death Eaters were rounded up, they put me in a reserve status. So using my own funds, I have been hunting you to this day."

She looked around the muggle dance club. "I admit that I am surprised to find you at a place like this though. It is not one of your usual haunts."

The music changed to that of a slow dance. "Aurour Granger allow me one dance before I go to face my crimes." He asked.

Not bothering to wait for an answer he swept her up and took her to the dance floor. She looked to him as he breathed in her scent.

"Aurour Granger…."

"Hermione…" She whispered back, enjoying the feel of his body pressed to hers.

Severus Snape said nothing as he realized this was the last time that he would feel a witch against him.

He murmured against her neck. "You are such an insufferable know it all. Only you of all people could have ever found me."

She smelled in his musky scent as she lightly replied. "You know me Sir, I was never one to leave work unfinished."

Soon the dance ended and Severus looked to her. "It is time to face my crimes. I suppose you will enjoy seeing me take the Kiss."

Hermione said nothing as she led him out of the muggle dance club.

They walked into the street and he noticed a thrift store supporting the homeless was open.

He guided Hermione over to it and walked in. He walked around and noticed an angel figurine and picked it up and walked over to the counter.

"How much?" He asked.

"Two pounds Sir." The muggle lady replied.

Severus pulled out all of the money in his pocket. It amounted to a thousand pounds.

"Take this and use it for your cause for I will not need the money anymore." He told her as he handed her the notes.

"May I know your name sir?" The cashier asked, shocked at the amount the tall dark haired man was giving her.

He thought for a moment. "Severus Snape." He replied in a quiet tone. He watched as she wrote down is name on the donation envelope.

The cashier handed him a receipt and assured him that his money would be put to good use.

Hermione looked to him as he handed her the angel. "There. That is done. Aurour Granger take me to my fate." He flatly told her as they walked out of the shop.

Hermione looked to him as she gently grabbed his arm and apparated them away.

They found themselves at a small flat.

"Professor Snape, this is my flat." Hermione nervously replied as she opened up the door and motioned him to enter.

He looked to her eyes questioningly.

"The only reason that I have pursued you all these years was to give my thanks." She breathed to him.

"You are my obsession and I would like to thank you." She softly said as she went to kiss him.

He returned her kiss in kind, his body reacting and he wondered how in Merlin she would want him. He noticed that they were both naked.

"Wandless magic Miss. Granger?" He asked.

She pushed him into a chair. "Severus!" She huskily stated.

"Let me thank you properly for your actions." She breathed as she wrapped herself around him.

"I thank you for your sacrifice." She murmured as she took his cock into her mouth.

"Gods Hermionie!" He groaned as he felt her velvet lips on his cock.

He groaned as he forced her head, thrusting into her. Soon he released, filling her mouth and he watched as she licked the rest off of his cock. He pulled her to his lap panting.

He looked to the witch. "I find myself wanting to thank you as well Aurour Granger." He panted out as he picked her up and entered her bedroom, laying her on her bed. He kissed her deeply, calloused hands exploring her soft body listening to her soft moans of pleasure. He laid on top of her, his weight resting on his arms as he looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Yesss Severus!" She replied as she grasped his cock and guiding it to her entrance.

He looked to her waiting. "I need you…." She breathed, looking up to him.

He entered her, feeling the barrier break. She was a virgin.

He looked down in amazement to her, enjoying the look of her hair splayed around her face.

She cried out in pain as he stilled himself waiting. He kissed her deeply again and looked to her.

She moaned with pleasure, thrusting her hips up to him, inviting him to go deeper.

He responded, thrusting his cock deep within her letting her body guide his actions.

He continue to thrust deeply into her, enjoying her moans of pleasure. For once, a witch was enjoying him and not forced. He could not get enough of her as he continued.

"Ah Severus!" Hermione shouted as she gave in to her orgasm.

"Witch, you take me with you!" He growled out as he came forcefully into her, spilling his seed deep into her.

"Severus......" She murmured. "It was worth the ten year hunt." She sleepily told him as she fell asleep into his arms.

He looked to her in amazement. Too bad that he was going to die soon. He fell asleep, holding the witch and wishing he had a tomorrow.

He woke up to the light shining out from the window and looked around the empty room.

Severus glanced at his wrist and saw that the charmed bracelet had been removed.

He noticed two parchments on the bed stand along with his wand, the angel figurine, and her Aurour badge.

He picked up the first parchment and noticed the neat script writing from long ago potions assignments.

_"We are free."_

Severus picked up the next one and read it. It freed him for all of his past crimes. Signed by the Ministry. He was his own wizard once again.

He thought about last night and could not forget the look on Aurour Granger's face as he first entered her. No witch had ever looked at him like that. Not even Lily.

He then realized that he had become obsessed with the witch Hermione Granger.

He walked into the living room and noticed everything had been packed up. Hermione Granger had left, leaving no indication of where she went.

He sat in his study at Spinner's End looking at the map of the world that he had charmed onto the wall, looking at the glowing spots indicating where he had searched.

He hunted her for two years never finding her. It was as if she had disappeared from the world. He sighed and took a sip of his fire whiskey, absently rubbing her aurour badge. Maybe it was time to move on. It was obvious that Hermione Granger did not want to be found.

Then he saw an announcement in the Daily Prophet.

At Hogwarts, the Sorting was done and Headmistress McGonnagal addressed the Great Hall.

"It pleases me to announce two new members of staff. First I would like to announce the return of Potions Master Professor Severus Snape and welcome him back as Head of Slytherin."

Cheers from all the tables greeted him as he raised his hand up.

"And also Professor Hermione Granger, new professor to Transfiguration!" She raised her hand and all the hall erupted in applause.

Hermione looked to Severus. "I know you detested teaching so why are you here?" She asked him.

"Simple Hermione, I have become obsessed with you. If I have to teach to be next to you….." He shrugged his shoulders as he handed her the angel figurine and her aurour badge. "Why did you leave Hermione? Were you ashamed of what we did?"

She looked at the well worn badge. It looked as if it had been constantly held and rubbed. She noticed it was most worn where her first name had been engraved, for you could barely make out "Hermione".

She glanced up from the badge to find his black obsidian eyes watching her, seeing a hint of lust and was that love?

"Never that Severus! It is the only thing that I have thought about for two years. I wanted you to have your life back. After all I took seven of those away from you." She softly replied.

"I went back to work as an Unspeakable, but found my heart was not in that line of work any longer and all I kept thinking about was you. I guess I never lost my obsession with you after all. So I find myself here."

Hermione gestured out to the students enjoying the Welcoming feast "A new generation that has enjoyed peace and do not immediately remember the Final Battle. I came here to heal and to forget about you Severus Snape."

"I should have figured it out. Unspeakables are untraceable." Severus looked to her. "I have searched for you starting the day you left me."

He looked deeply into her eyes and saw a bit of lust, and also maybe that of love.

"Professor Snape, I would like to invite you to my chambers for tea." Hermione looked to him.

He looked around the Great Hall and then back to her, smiling as he took her hand into his.

"Sometimes Professor Granger obsessions lead to something worthwhile." Severus told her as he pulled her up from the table, exiting the Great Hall with her hand in his.

Fin

AN That's a wrap and I hoped I improved from the original. Please review good or bad and let me know.


End file.
